Kontes Hadiah Terindah
by Chacha Cyrus
Summary: Ulang tahun seharusnya menjadi hal istimewa bagi setiap orang. Kecuali Draco. Dia bosan dengan ulang tahunnya yang itu-itu saja. Dan, Draco memutuskan untuk mengadakan kontes. Kontes apa? / For DRACO DAY/ One-shoot


Draco memandang kalendernya bosan. Sebentar lagi tanggal 5 Juni, apalagi kalau bukan hari ulang tahunnya?

Yup. Ulang tahunnya.

Seminggu lagi.

Ulang tahunnya tinggal seminggu lagi.

Tapi, ia merasa bosan dengan ulang tahunnya yang biasa-biasa saja. Setiap tahun hanya makan malam bersama teman-temannya di Hogsmeade––secara sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya––lalu kadonya hanya itu-itu saja. Bukan maksud untuk tidak menghargai pemberian orang lain, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Ia kan, Draco––yang notabene––Malfoy. Keluarga terpandang, kebutuhan lebih daripada tercukupi, dan apapun yang ia inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Ia sudah hidup––hampir––19 tahun, dan ia merasa hidupnya sama dari tahun ke tahun. Tanpa kejadian yang menarik untuk diceritakan. Memiliki keluarga kaya yang membuat semua permintaannya dikabulkan malah membuatnya bosan. Ia tidak memiliki pengalaman berusaha sendiri. Apa-apa selalu orangtuanya. Disaat anak-anak lain membanggakan usahanya sendiri agar bisa membeli sesuatu, Draco hanya bisa membanggakan marganya, keluarganya, dan darah murni-nya. Bukan usahanya sendiri. Bukan jerih payahnya sendiri.

Dan... kau tahu kadonya?

Coklat, permen, kue, syal, boneka (Draco menyerngit ketika menerima kado yang ini), poster pemain Quidditch tim nasional Inggris Raya (maaf, tapi Draco sudah bertemu langsung dengan pemain-pemainnya), jubah (kau tidak tahu berapa jubah Draco di lemarinya yang berada di Manor), coklat lagi, permen lagi, kue lagi, dan begitu seterusnya. Maka dari itu, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang baru.

Yang berkesan.

Yang indah.

Yang... Berbeda.

Draco tahu, keinginannya terlalu muluk-muluk. Tapi ia memang ingin mencari suasana baru. Blaise dan Theo, sahabat dekatnya, memang paling mengerti Draco. Mereka mengerti kebosanan seorang Draco.

"Kau oke, _mate_?" tanya Blaise.

Draco mengangguk. "Ayolah, berbahagialah sedikit... Sebentar lagi kan ulang tahunmu," kata Blaise.

"Justru itulah, Blaise. Aku bosan dengan ulang tahunku yang begitu-begitu saja,"

Blaise mengerutkan dahinya. "Begitu bagaimana? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan semua kadomu?"

Draco tersenyum meremehkan. "Maksudmu coklat? Permen? Atau kue? Bagaimana kalau aku yang membelinya sendiri?"

Theo terkekeh. "Jadi kau ingin sesuatu yang baru, ya?"

Draco mengangguk. "Ya, seperti itulah..."

Blaise terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengadakan kontes? Siapapun yg bisa memberimu kado yang berbeda dari yang lain, dialah pemenangnya,"

Draco menganggut-anggut. "Hmm... Boleh dicoba, besok tugas kalian untuk menyebarkan beritanya,"

.

_A (late) birthday fict for DRACO DAY_

(Mischief Managed)

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DRACO!_

.

Chacha Cyrus _presents,_

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy!

Kontes Hadiah Terindah

.

_Typo(s) / Miss Typo(s), OOC (semoga ngga parah), gaje, humor garing, alur ngebut, dan hal-hal lain yang menjadi ketidaksempurnaan pada fict ini._

.

"Kau sudah mendengar beritanya, kan?"

"Kalian sudah menentukan kado untuk Malfoy, belum?"

"Kira-kira, dia suka apa ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau _cake_?"

Pembicaraan sejenis itu _santer_ terdengar di Hogwarts. Mulai dari murid tahun pertama sampai murid tahun ketujuh, membicarakannya. Yeah, sepertinya Draco Malfoy dan kontes hadiah ulang tahunnya berhasil menjadi _trending topic_. Bagaimana tidak? Sepertinya mereka menjadikan kontes ini sebagai pelampiasan––bagi murid-murid perempuan menjadi kesempatan mereka untuk mendekati Draco, sedangkan bagi yang laki-laki menjadi kesempatan untuk melampiaskan rasa tidak sukanya pada Draco. Termasuk pahlawan kebanggaan kita ini.

"Kau jadi ikut tidak?" tanya Ron Weasley kepada sahabatnya, Harry Potter.

"Entahlah ya, tapi aku ingin mengerjainya sekali-sekali," jawab Harry.

"Mengerjai bagaimana?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Astaga Ron, kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku _benar-benar_ mengikuti kontes itu kan?"

"Ya ampun, kalian ini bukannya mengerjakan esai, malah mengobrol sendiri. Ini perpustakaan, bukan studio _infotainment_ di televisi," tegur Hermione.

Harry meringis. "Sorry Herm, tapi sepertinya berita yang dibawa Ron lebih menarik dibanding acara _infotainment_,"

Ron hanya memandang mereka bingung. "Infotaiman itu apa sih?"

"_Infotainment_ Ron, bukan infotaiman. _Infotainment_ itu acara _gossip_ di televisi. Kau tahu televisi kan, Ron?" jelas Hermione.

Ron menggeleng. Hermione hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan, tetapi buru-buru dipotong oleh Harry.

"Err... Kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan esai kita masing-masing?"

"Aku lebih memilih yang _itu_," kata Hermione dan ia kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan menulis esainya.

Harry dan Ron juga menulis esai mereka masing-masing, tapi perbandingannya masih 2 : 5 dengan obrolan mereka.

"Sepertinya nanah bubotuber menarik untuk kontes itu," kata Harry sambil menyeringai.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita... taruhan?" usul Ron tiba-tiba.

Harry mengerutkan dahinya. "Oke saja,"

"Hanya kita berdua? Atau Hermione ikut?" tanya Ron.

"Ikut apa?" Hermione mendongak setelah merasa dirinya terpanggil.

"Ikut taruhan, kau pasti tidak tertarik. Dan pasti bakalan kalah," Ron tertawa.

Hermione memicingkan matanya. "Siapa bilang? Siapa bilang aku bakal kalah?"

Ron mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau tertarik, kau boleh ikut kok,"

"_Fine_. Apa taruhannya?" tantang Hermione. Jiwa Gryffindor-nya kambuh.

"Taruhan, siapapun diantara kita bertiga yang bisa memenangkan kontesnya Malfoy, berhak untuk menyuruh yang kalah mengerjakan esai si pemenang selama seminggu. _Deal_?" terang Ron.

"Oke. Aku terima, sepertinya menarik," kata Hermione.

Ron menggosok-nggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Yeah, siap-siap untuk mengerjakan esaiku, Harry, Hermione,"

"Jangan senang dulu, kau belum tahu siasatku," balas Harry.

Hermione hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kado apa yang harus diberikan untuk Malfoy. Kue? Atau... Coklat?

Sepertinya ini akan menarik.

Sekaligus sulit.

* * *

Draco tahu kado ulang tahunnya tahun ini akan semakin bervariasi. Pasti akan berbeda dengan tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya. Yah, _mumpung_ masih di Hogwarts. Belum tentu tahun depan saat ia sudah lulus dari Hogwarts teman-temannya akan ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Jadi ya, maanfatkan waktumu sebaik mungkin sebelum kau menyesalinya nanti, begitu kata orang-orang. Dan Draco paham betul dengan ucapan itu. Nah, itulah sebabnya ia menerima usul dari Blaise.

"Drake, kok diam saja?" tegur Theo.

"Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana kado-kadoku nanti," jawab Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Nanti bagi-bagi sedikit ya?"

"Ya, kalau ada yang tidak kuperlukan, maka itu untukmu,"

"Curang kau!" ujar Theo _sewot_.

"Hei, aku yang berulang tahun, aku yang menentukan, oke?" balas Draco dengan gaya _bossy_-nya.

Theo hanya mengangguk setengah hati. Perkataan Draco ada benarnya juga, sih. "_Anyway_, apa yang sebaiknya menjadi _reward_ bagi si pemenang?"

Theo terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Sebenarnya itu terserah kau, tapi kusarankan kau mentraktirnya,"

Draco menganggut-nganggut. "Sebaiknya kutraktir dimana ya?"

"Um... Three Broomsticks? Honeydukes? _Wherever_, Draco. _It is depends on you_,"

Draco terlihat berpikir sebentar. "_Alright, then_. Omong-omong, dimana Blaise? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi,"

"Kurasa ia ada di... ASTAGA, DRACO! KITA ADA KELAS TRANSFIGURASI DAN KITA––," Theo melihat jam tangannya. "––TERLAMBAT SEPULUH MENIT!" Theo berdiri dari sofa, menyambar tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Pantas saja tidak ada murid Slytherin angkatan kita di sini," gumam Draco sebelum ia akhirnya berlari menyusul Theo.

* * *

Hermione harus memutar otak lebih keras dari biasanya. Bukan karena esainya, atau sikap Ron dan Harry. Dan ia seratus persen yakin bahwa mengerjakan esai pun––bahkan––tidak perlu memutar otak sampai sekeras ini. Ya, ini gara-gara kontes itu. Otak cemerlang Hermione sampai hampir gosong karena memikirkan taruhan kontes sialan itu. Akhirnya Hermione menyesal sendiri kenapa ia mau-maunya menerima taruhan bodoh itu. Toh, kalau _misal_, dia menang kontes, dan Ron juga Harry harus mengerjakan esai Hermione, ia tidak yakin esai itu akan sesuai harapannya. Lagipula, esainya untuk dua minggu kedepan sudah terselesaikan. Dan, ia heran kenapa Harry dan Ron tenang-tenang saja dengan taruhan itu. Mungkin mereka memang sudah ada ide.

Duh.

Salahkan jiwa Gryffindor-nya yang saat itu sedang kambuh dan karenanya Hermione menyanggupi taruhan Harry dan Ron. Sekarang ia seperti gadis-gadis pubertas yang tengah sibuk memikirkan kado apa yang sesuai bagi laki-laki pujaan hati mereka.

Tapi Malfoy bukan pujaan hatinya, catat itu.

"Hai Herm," sapa Ginny. "Tumben bengong?"

"Ap––oh, kau Gin, kukira siapa. Ada apa?"

Ginny mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kupikir kau yang _ada apa_?"

"Err... kau tidak sedang sibuk kan?"

Ginny menggeleng. "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu,"

Hermione memberi isyarat pada Ginny untuk mendekat. "Jadi begini, um... sebenarnya aku mau bertanya, apa ya, sesuatu yang tepat untuk kadonya Malfoy?"

Ginny membelalakkan matanya seakan baru saja mendengar kalau Voldemort hidup kembali. "K-kau ikut kontesnya Malfoy, Herm?"

"Ssshh! Jangan keras-keras! Bukan begitu, kau belum mendengar penjelasanku, Gin,"

"Penjelasan kalau kau tergila-gila dengan Malfoy?" goda Ginny.

"Astaganaga, Ginevra Molly Weasley!" jerit Hermione. "Aku terpaksa ikut kontes menyebalkan itu karena aku ikut taruhan dengan Harry dan Ron!"

"Dan, kalau kau tidak mau ikut, kenapa kau tetap ikut?"

"Salahkan ke-gengsi-anku pada saat itu," sungut Hermione.

"Kau tahu? Kalau buatku, lebih baik aku memberi kado Harry pada hari ulang tahunnya,"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Oh, Gin. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku,"

"Sorry Herm, tetapi bukankah lebih baik kalau kado itu kau sendiri yang menentukannya?"

"Aku tidak ada ide, Gin! Memangnya dia mau coklat? Atau kue? Dia sudah punya _segalanya_,"

"Kupikir jangan pilih kado yang monoton. Cari sesuatu yang unik, yang berbeda, dan belum pernah ada sebelumnya," usul Ginny.

"Memang, dia mau hadiah _seperti apa_? Duh, Gin. Aku bukan teman dekat Malfoy yang tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya,"

Ginny terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi cerah. "Bagaimana kalau..." ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hermione.

"_No way_! Aku tidak mau!" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras setelah mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh Ginny.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerima usulku, bersiap-siaplah untuk mengerjakan esai Harry, atau Ron,"

Hermione menampakkan wajah tidak suka. "Ugh. Tapi..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya... sudah," Ginny mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Hermione mendengus keras-keras. "Aku tidak tahu, Gin. Saranmu... menakutkan,"

Ah. Ini sulit.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Dan, sekarang tanggal 5 Juni. Draco terlihat sumringah sekali. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya. Bahkan Theo dan Blaise juga ikut-ikutan bahagia. Mereka sudah lama tidak tersenyum selebar ini. Draco sudah mendapat beberapa kiriman dari orang tuanya subuh tadi. Orang tuanya mengatakan lewat surat bahwa dia akan menonton pertandingan Quidditch di Italia dua bulan lagi saat Hogwarts dan seluruh sekolah sihir lainnya di Inggris diliburkan karena para Professornya menghadiri rapat umum. Alangkah senangnya Draco. Ia sengaja membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar untuk membiarkan burung-burung hantu pengantar kado hari ini dapat langsung memasukkan kado ke kamarnya.

Dan tampaknya semua peserta kontes juga sudah siap dengan kado-kado mereka. Setelah sarapan bersama di Aula Besar, beberapa anak yang berani, memberikan langsung kado mereka pada Draco. Sisanya ada yang dititipkan pada teman seasrama Draco, ataupun dikirim memakai burung hantu. Suasananya benar-benar ramai saat itu. Bahkan Draco sampai harus bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar dan asramanya sebelum memasuki kelas pertama pada hari itu. Ia tidak menyangka kadonya akan _sebanyak ini_.

Alangkah terkejutnya Draco, ketika ia masuk kamarnya saat istirahat siang, kadonya bertumpuk hampir memenuhi kamar yang seharusnya cukup untuk lima orang itu.

"Err... Drake? Kurasa kau harus membukanya sekarang sebelum kamar _kita_ benar-benar terisi dengan semua kadomu," Blaise berkata begitu sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Wow, aku belum pernah mendapat kado sebanyak ini," komentar Theo.

Draco tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia mendekati salah satu bungkusan lalu membukanya. Dan isinya?

Kenapa... coklat lagi?

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Happy Birthday! Enjoy your chocolate!_

_Much Love,  
Patil Twins_

_Well_, yang ini pasti tidak akan menang, pikir Draco. Jangan-jangan, semua kadonya sebanyak ini, isinya... coklat semua? Tidak, Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti ada yang berbeda. Pasti.

Draco melemparkan coklat itu pada Theo. "Nih, tangkap. Buatmu,"

"Wah, terima kasih, Draco," Theo menangkap bungkusan itu dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Draco mendekati bungkusan yang lain dan mulai membukanya. Ada yang memberinya Quibbler ("Yang ini pasti dari Lovegood," kata Blaise), telinga terjulur, snitch, butterbeer bubuk ("Wah, yang ini jarang sekali kutemui. Ini berguna sekali, Drake!" komentar Theo), bubuk daun teh Cina ("Ini mungkin dari Chang?" ujar Draco tak yakin), bahkan ada yang memberinya amortentia ("Memang aku tidak bisa membuat gadis-gadis terpikat?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran), dan...

Hah?

Felix felicis? ("Palsu!" ketiganya tertawa)

Ada pula yang memberinya kado aneh-aneh, seperti kaus kaki dari Neville Longbottom (Draco _mencak-mencak_ melihat kado yang ini. "Memangnya aku Dobby si peri rumah yang _ngefans_ berat dengan kaus kaki?"), cacing flobber (ketiganya berjengit dan Draco langsung me-Reducto kado yang itu), nanah bubotuber yang masih di bungkus dengan rapih ("Disini tertulis, 'Untuk mengobati jerawatmu. Dari Cormac McLaggen.' Memang aku punya jerawat?" tanya Draco pada Theo dan Blaise. Keduanya menggeleng), jimat dari bulu hippogriff ("Untuk apa kuku ayam itu dijadikan jimat?" Draco menggeleng heran). Satu kado membuat Draco tertarik, dibungkus tidak rapih tapi... sepertinya isinya unik. Draco membuka kado itu dan...

BOOM!

Seketika itu juga Draco, Blaise, dan Theo langsung terbatuk-batuk. Itu bom kotoran. Dan baunya? Jangan tanya. Mereka lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar mereka. Bom kotoran itu membuat kamar mereka bau selama hampir satu jam. Ketika mereka kembali ke kamar, mereka menemukan secarik perkamen lusuh bertuliskan,

_Katanya mau sesuatu yang berbeda?_

_Peace,  
R. Weasley_

Draco meremas-remas perkamen itu dengan geram. "Awas saja, si Weasel itu,"

Nah, Ron sudah berhasil memberikan kado yang _mengejutkan_ bagi Draco. Bagaimana dengan Harry?

Draco meraih kado yang lain dan membukanya. Apa isinya? Isinya boneka...

_Ferret_?

Bisa melompat-lompat dan menari-nari pula!

Err... persis seperti Draco yg ditransfigurasi oleh Mad-Eye palsu pada tahun keempatnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Draco tidak senang. Ia langsung melempar boneka itu jauh-jauh. Ada perkamen kecil di bungkusan tempat boneka ferret tadi yang bertuliskan,

_Dear ferret ASLI,_

_Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kau suka bonekanya!_

_Your best rival,  
Potter_

_p.s : bonekanya bisa menari dan melompat-lompat lo!_

_p.p.s : menangkan aku ya?_

Draco memandang perkamen itu tak suka. "Cih. Menang? Yang benar saja?" ia melempar perkamen itu ke sembarang tempat. Berikutnya, ia membuka kado dari Astoria Greengrass yang berisi _souffle'_. Sengaja disihir agar tidak kempes dan tidak rusak sebelum dimakan.

_Dear Draco,_

_Happy Birthday! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu!_

_With love,  
Astoria_

Draco merasa sejauh ini masih butterbeer bubuk yang terbaik. Tapi karena butterbeer bubuk itu tidak ada nama pengirimnya––hanya ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun, jadi ya, ia masih belum menentukan kado yang terbaik. Kalau yang terburuk? Yah, kau bisa menebaknya sendiri.

Bungkusan berikutnya yang dibuka Draco berisi dua botol Wiski Api yang lebelnya sudah diganti dengan perkamen bertuliskan,

_Happy Birthday, Mate!_

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tak ada nama pengirimnya disitu. Tetapi Draco tahu, yang mengirim adalah Blaise. Memang, siapa lagi orang yang memanggilnya dengan sapaan _mate_?

Draco melirik Blaise yang sibuk membantu membukakan kado-kadonya. "Hei, Blaise. Trims untuk ini," Draco menggoyang-goyangkan dua botol Wiski tersebut.

Blaise mengangguk. "Coba kau kemari dan lihat kado dari Pansy, dia memberimu..." Blaise mengangkat sesuatu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

Draco mengambil kadonya dari tangan Blaise. "Kupikir ini topi baret. Aku banyak melihatnya sewaktu ke Prancis,"

"Aku baru ingat kalau Mrs. Parkinson pergi ke Prancis minggu lalu," kata Theo.

"Dan Pansy memberiku _ini_?" Draco mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Oh, ayolah. Pakai baret itu. Kau pasti akan terlihat _cute_," Blaise dan Theo terbahak.

"Ouh, _Shut up_," jawab Draco dengan wajah sebal. "Kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan membuka kado-kado ini? Masih ada belasan kado yang belum dibuka dan makan malam sudah hampir dimulai,"

"Mengapa kita tidak makan malam dulu saja?" saran Theo. "Bergumul dengan _barang-barang ini_ hampir sehari penuh membuatku lapar."

"Halah, sejak kapan kau tidak lapar? Kau kan selalu lapar," sahut Blaise.

"Tapi benar juga, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pekerjaan ini nanti saja," kata Draco. "Aku juga lapar," ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Kuterima. Jadi, mengapa tidak langsung ke Aula Besar saja?" Theo bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka menuju Aula Besar diikuti Draco dan Blaise.

* * *

Aula Besar ramai oleh denting sendok, garpu dan celoteh murid-murid. Beberapa dari mereka masih membicarakan topik yang sama : Draco dan kontesnya. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa pemenang dari kontes itu. Tak terkecuali Harry dan Ron.

"Kupikir aku yang menang," kata Ron percaya diri. Padahal dia tahu kalau kadonya tak mungkin menang.

Harry tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan lupakan aku, Ron. Aku yang akan menang,"

Hermione melihat kedua sahabatnya dengan jengah. Ia belum memberikan kadonya. Dan ia tidak mau mengerjakan esai milik Harry ataupun Ron.

Ron yang menyadari bahwa Hermione dari tadi diam saja, memandangnya heran. "Jangan bilang kalau kau belum memberikan kadomu pada Malfoy?"

Hermione menggelesor di kursinya. "Dengar, aku memang belum memberikan kadoku pada Malfoy," Hermione mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi, aku akan memberikannya _dan_ aku akan memenangkan kontes itu,"

Harry nyengir konyol. "Kalau kau ingin memenangkan kontes ini, sebaiknya kau bergerak cepat, Granger," ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang menyetir mobil. "Karena aku sedang menyetir menuju Jalan Juara,"

"Dan bersiap-siaplah untuk mengerjakan esai salah satu dari kami," tambah Ron semangat. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Harry dan dirinya dengan jari.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. " .menang. Catat, itu,"

"Buktikan," Ron tertawa melihat ekspresi sebal Hermione.

"Baik. Akan kubuktikan bahwa akulah yang menang," Hermione memicingkan matanya. "Dan kalian akan menjadi," Hermione membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf L lalu mengangkatnya sampai ke atas kepala. "_Losers _––pecundang,"

* * *

Draco menguap lebar-lebar. Untungnya ia sudah membuka semua kadonya––walaupun belum menentukan siapa pemenangnya, dan ia akan beranjak tidur. Ia baru mau menaruh kepalanya di bantal ketika ia menyadari bahwa jendela di sebelah tempat tidurnya masih terbuka. Ia bangkit dengan malas, hendak menutup jendela itu.

Ketika ia mau mengaitkan kunci jendela, ada seekor burung hantu menghampirinya. Draco terpaksa membuka jendela itu lagi untuk membiarkan burung hantu itu masuk. Setelah Draco mengambil surat dari paruh burung hantu itu, si burung langsung terbang tanda tidak meminta jawaban dari si penerima surat. Draco heran, siapa sih yang mengiriminya surat malam-malam begini? Ia membuka perkamen itu.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Kalau kau mau kadomu, temui aku di menara astronomi.  
SEKARANG._

_Mudblood kesayanganmu,  
Granger._

Draco menyerngitkan dahinya. Kalau ia mau memberikan kadonya, kenapa tidak langsung dikirim saja sih? Mengapa ia harus disuruh ke menara astronomi segala? Ia melirik jam dindingnya, jam 09.30 pm. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum jam malam. Lagipula, untuk apa aku mengurus jam malam? Pikir Draco. Sebagai seorang prefek, aku boleh keluyuran saat jam malam. Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju menara astronomi.

* * *

Setelah memastikan keadaan di luar menara astronomi kosong, Draco memasuki menara itu. Ia melihat Hermione di balkon menara, membelakanginya. Sepertinya gadis itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran Draco. Rambut Hermione berkibar ditiup angin malam, dan saat itu Draco menyadari bahwa Hermione tidak membawa apa pun yang bisa dijadikan kadonya. Ia melangkah maju perlahan-lahan, dan tiba-tiba Hermione berbalik.

"Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya?" tanya Hermione. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Uh––ya. Jadi... apa yang kau bawa untuk kadoku?" tanya Draco balik, langsung ke intinya. Ia malas berlama-lama disini. "Aku tidak melihat kau membawa sesuatu un––,"

Hermione mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Draco diam. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak membawa sesuatu untuk kadomu, kan?"

"Ya. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak membuang-buang waktuku disini. Aku sudah terlalu le––,"

Hermione mengangkat tangannya lagi. "Diam," perintahnya halus. Ia maju satu langkah.

"_Hell_, Granger. Aku lelah. Aku mau ti––,"

"Diam," Hermione maju satu langkah lagi. Semakin dekat dengan Draco.

"Apa maks––,"

"Kubilang diam," Hermione maju lagi. Kini jaraknya dengan Draco hanya tinggal dua langkah.

"_Seriously_, Granger. Apa sebenar––,"

"Malfoy, sudah berapa kali aku bilang 'diam'?" Hermione tidak tahan lagi. Ia berjalan dua langkah mendekati Draco. Hermione ingin _ini_ cepat selesai.

"_What The He_––,"

"_Shut up_, Malfoy. Kuharap kau menikmati kadomu," Kini jarak Hermione dan Draco tinggal beberapa senti.

Draco bisa saja berlari atau mendorong Hermione. Tapi ia membeku. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak.

'_Oke, Gin. Aku melaksanakan idemu,' _batin Hermione. _'Awas saja kalau aku kalah. Kau akan tahu akibatnya, Gin.'_

Hermione menutup matanya lalu memajukan dagunya ke arah wajah Draco dan mengecup bibirnya. Hermione tahu ia gila karena menerima saran Ginny. Hermione Granger mencium Draco Malfoy? _Crap_, ia memang sudah gila.

Lalu tanpa disadari, Draco melumat bibirnya dengan lebih ganas. Hermione terbelalak. Bukan ini maksudnya! Ia hanya mau mengecup bibir Draco. Tidak lebih. Tapi Hermione sendiri juga tak menyadari bahwa ia telah membuka bibirnya sedikit dan itu memberikan akses masuk bagi Draco. Hermione tak tahu raja dari setan apa yang berhasil merasukinya dan membuat bibirnya terbuka, membuat lidahnya dan lidah Draco bertaut.

Draco menciumnya lembut dan cepat, tangan kanannya mendorong kepala Hermione untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Hermione yang tidak sadar, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco.

Pagutan mereka terlepas karena pasokan udara yang semakin menipis. Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari leher Draco. Pipinya memerah. Ia sadar bahwa tadi sudah di luar akal sehatnya.

Hermione melihat Draco dengan posisi berdiri yang canggung. Cukup sudah. Ia tidak tahan dengan keadaan canggung ini. "Oke, Malfoy. Selamat ulang tahun," Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Err... semoga kadonya tidak mengecewakanmu," pipi Hermione memerah mengingat peristiwa tadi.

Draco hanya mengangguk. Ia juga masih bingung dengan kejadian di luar akal sehat tadi. Karena Hermione melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Draco akan menjawab, ia bergegas keluar menara astronomi. Tetapi sebelum Hermione meraih daun pintu, ia menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Dan, _Draco_?"

Draco menoleh, menampakkan wajah bingungnya. "Selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam juga, Granger," dan dengan itu Hermione keluar dari menara astronomi.

Draco masih tercenung di tempatnya. Kejadian tadi benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia tahu siapa yang memenangkan kontes hadiah terindah.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak _benar-benar_ mengikuti kontes Malfoy, kan?" tanya Ron pada Harry.

"Tentu saja aku _benar-benar_ ikut. Kaupikir aku akan melewatkan kesempatan esaiku akan dikerjakan oleh Hermione?" Harry memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Ron mengerang. "Duh, Harry. Tahu begitu aku memberi Malfoy kado yang _lebih layak_,"

Harry mengerling padanya, tapi tidak melihat apa-apa karena lampu kamar mereka sudah dimatikan. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, memang apa yang kauberikan untuk Malfoy?"

Ron nyengir. "Bom kotoran," jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kupikir kau tidak _benar-benar_ mengikuti kontes Malfoy itu. Dan aku hanya menakut-nakuti Hermione."

Harry berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Ia tidak mau membangunkan teman-temannya yang sudah tidur. "Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Malfoy saat ia menerima kadomu,"

"Yeah." Timpal Ron malas. "Kalau kau memberinya apa, Harry?"

"Boneka ferret," jawab Harry. "Ah, siap-siap saja kau dan Hermione mengerjakan esaiku. Mungkin dia akan membuatku menang,"

"Atau tidak," Ron menguap. "Aku penasaran apa yang diberikan Hermione untuk Malfoy,"

"Aku juga," Harry setengah mengantuk. "Tapi lebih baik kita mengetahuinya besok saja. Tidur sepertinya terlihat lebih baik."

"Kuterima," sahut Ron.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkur halus dari kedua murid Gryffindor itu.

**TOTALLY END**

_Uwahahah... cerita apaan nih?!_

_Tapi akhirnya bangga juga sih, fict ini bisa selesai. Ngerjain fict ini butuh dua minggu lebih-_- gara-gara UKK dan semacamnya. Ultah Draco yang tanggal 5 Juni malah jadi hari pertama UKK ku. Makanya nih fict ngareeeeeeetttt bangettt. Tapi untungnya fict ini bisa selesai_––_walaupun ngaret, hehe. Dan untungnya lagi, nilai-nilaiku ngga jelek. Yah, walaupun rank masih 20 besar dengan rata-rata rapot 90, tapi seenggaknya ada peningkatan dari semester kemaren yang rank 30 besar dengan rata-rata rapot 87 #sigh_

_Aduh, kok aku jadi curcol begini, sih?_

_Okay. Tanpa banyak curcol lagi, silahkan Review, wahai para readers sekalian._

_Better late than never,  
Chacha._


End file.
